


Under Control

by Batfink



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky to the Rescue... or not, Chair Bondage, Clint has no Wife, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Filthy, Fraction's Hawkeye, Gross, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “Sweetheart.”  Bucky chuckled.  “You're tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse.  You've been gone all night.”“Exactly.”  Clint nodded.  “Everything is under control.”





	Under Control

“What are you doing here?” Clint asked as Bucky came strolling towards him, rifle perched casually on his shoulder.

Bucky smiled. “By the looks of it, rescuing you.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “I don't need rescued. I have them right where I want them.”

“Sweetheart.” Bucky chuckled. “You're tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. You've been gone all night.”

“Exactly.” Clint nodded. “Everything is under control.”

“Why don't you let me take care of the bros for you?” Bucky asked.

Clint scowled at him. “I can take care of them myself.”

“Is that so?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck you!” Clint snarled wriggling around in his restraints. “I was the one that rescued Lucky. I was the one that conned the bros into giving me the building. I don't need you to come strolling in here like I can't handle my own business.”

“Woah, hey! No need to get pissy.” Bucky held up his metal hand in a placating gesture.

“I'll show you pissy!” Clint wrenched sideways and there was a sickening pop sound that caused a pained look to flash across Clint's face. He wriggled and soon the rope was coming loose. He stood up and shimmied the rope off his body.

“Fuck!” Bucky gasped as Clint stalked towards him.

Clint stopped an arms length from Bucky and using his right hand, lifted his left onto Bucky's metal shoulder. Bucky braced himself as Clint pushed against him. There was another sickening pop that this time caused Clint to grunt in pain but then, he could move his arm again.

“See.” Clint huffed. “I can take care of myself.”

Bucky met Clint's gaze and slowly licked his lips. “I see alright.” He lowered his rifle to hang over his back and grabbed Clint pulling him forcefully up against his body before crashing their lips together. Clint allowed the kiss for a moment, then pulled back, still annoyed with Bucky.

“It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, Sweetheart.” Bucky said quietly. “I want to help you. That building is my home too you know.”

Clint huffed out a defeated breath. “I know.” He sighed. “I guess I'm just not used to having someone see me as an equal. Especially not someone with...” He gestured to Bucky's metal arm. “Obvious tactical advantages.”

Bucky pulled him in close again. “You know I'll always follow your lead.” He kissed Clint again. Softer this time and Clint pressed closer against him.

Bucky's hands slid down to cup Clint's ass as Clint slid his up to tangle his fingers in Bucky's shoulder-length hair. Bucky broke the kiss and whispered in Clint's hearing aid. “I kinda liked seeing you tied up on that chair.

Clint tilted his head and eyed Bucky. A sly grin spreading across his lips. “Did you now?”

He stepped away from Bucky and sauntered back over to the chair. He picked up the coil of rope before sitting back down on the chair and dropping the rope down over his head. It was loose now and wouldn't stop him from getting it off again, but the intent was enough for Bucky.

Bucky grinned and crossed to Clint, lowering himself down until he was sitting in Clint's lap facing him. He grabbed Clint by the back of the head and kissed him breathless. He wriggled in Clint's lap, felt his erection straining inside his jeans. “What do you wanna do now?” Clint panted.

Bucky stood and made a show of unfastening his leather jeans, started a little shimmy as he pushed them down over his hips that made Clint groan. He turned as his jeans and boxers passed the curve of his ass and bent over, pushing them down as he went and Clint swore softly as he saw the end of a butt plug nestled between Bucky's cheeks.

Bucky shimmied his leather jeans the rest of the way down his legs and then kicked them and his boots off. “What the fuck, Babe?” Clint asked as he stood upright again and turned to face Clint once more.

“I expected you home last night.” Bucky grinned stepping back over to Clint and reaching out to unfasten Clint's jeans.

Clint hissed in a breath as his cock sprang free. “Well, I'd say I was sorry, but right this second I can't find it in me to regret the events leading to this moment.” He grinned at Bucky as he moved back to straddle Clint's thighs again.

Bucky chuckled and reached down, wrapping his metal fingers around both their cocks and giving a few gentle pulls. Clint kept his hands behind the back of the chair but flexed his shoulders.

Bucky looked down at Clint's shoulders. “Huh.” He wondered out loud. How will I ever get this plug out?”

Clint frowned at him. It wasn't like Bucky couldn't just reach down and slide that sucker right out himself. Which meant, Clint suddenly realised, Bucky had a plan.

Bucky stood and slithered himself off of Clint's lap, running his fingers lightly up Clint's cock as he did so and then, he turned around, bent over and stepped in until he was as standing as close to Clint as he could get.

Immediately, Clint knew what it was Bucky wanted and he leaned forwards. First he pressed a kiss to Bucky's ass cheek, then he licked a path across to where the ring on the end of the butt plug was sticking out. Bucky moaned shamelessly as Clint leaned in further and licked all around the rim of the plug and then he gripped it with his teeth and gently pulled it out, lube oozing out with it reassuring Clint that Bucky was ready for him.

He spat the plug onto the floor and Bucky spun around, immediately lowering himself back into Clint's lap and straight down onto his cock.

“Fuck!” They both groaned together as Clint bottomed out.

Bucky held still for a moment to let them both adjust and then he began a rhythmic bounce, pounding Clint's cock into his prostate over and over. He lowered his head and sealed his lips back to Clint's, kissing him for all he was worth, both hands gripping onto Clint's shoulders.

Clint tore his mouth away and gasped for breath. “Fuck, Babe!” He panted. “Getting close.” He snapped his hips up and Bucky moaned, his rhythm stuttering.

After that it was a quick, uncoordinated flurry of pounding movements as they pushed against each other until Bucky was gone, spilling over Clint, making a mess of his shirt. He stilled his movements, clenched while Clint gave a few more quick thrusts and then he was coming too. Burying himself deep inside Bucky as he did so.

They stayed tangled together panting for a short while before with a groan, Bucky shifted, slipping free of Clint's softening cock and getting, somewhat shakily to his feet. He reached out and lifted the coil of rope from around Clint, lip curling slightly as he felt Clint's come running down his leg.

Clint chuckled. “Fun as this was. This is seriously disgusting.” He was pulling his sticky t-shirt away from his body.

“You think you've got problems.” Bucky huffed as he picked up his leather jeans and then used his boxers to try and wipe himself down as much as possible before pulling the stiff leather back on commando.

Clint fastened up his jeans and pocketed the butt plug before looping his arm around Bucky's waist as they turned for the door. “At least it's dark out and we're not far from home.” He grinned.

Bucky let out a huff, but pulled Clint close into his side as they headed out. “So, are you going to let me help with the bros?”

Clint stopped moving and when Bucky stopped too, turning back to look at him, Clint grinned. “I supposed. If it'll make you happy.”

“You're an ass.” Bucky chuckled, then kissed Clint before he could say anything else and pulled him towards home.


End file.
